jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 55
New World phase.2 is the 55th chapter of the manga and the second chapter of the New World Arc. Title page Minami Amada Summary At the Port Elizabeth Airport Minami and Karen Low are seeing Koko's Squad off. Minami tells Jonah to see them again and admits that she too wants a Jonah, prompting Koko Hekmatyar to quickly tell her that she cannot have him. Minami counters that having Jonah around will make Koko soft. Koko laughs at this and is surprised that Minami can consider people's "software" even though she is a hardware specialist. However this indicates she has gotten serious about the plan, with the only component missing the part that she is working on. Koko adds that with things in motion it cannot be stopped although some people will notice. Regardless of whether they want it to succeed or not, no one will stop them. Koko then leaves for her flight, fondling Valmet's chest in the process. After expressing the desire to do something similar, Minami comments that Koko has the role of merchant of death down. Karen adds that she is not into that sort of thing, which Minami brushes off before asking Koko what they are calling their project. Koko replies that they will call it Jormungand. That night Minami and Karen are having dinner at a Japanese restaurant with CCAT. Minami thinks about the plan’s name and laughs to herself. Curry asks her what is so amusing and she responds that while she appreciates the dinner, she will not be able to accept any offer nor know how to handle a request to make weapons. Mildo discloses that the meeting is due to learning of Koko and Minami's collaboration and Curry wearily tells her to keep quiet. He tries to downplay what she has said and Mildo wonders why they are in South Africa then, causing Minami to quietly approve of how she speaks her mind. Curry admits that he wants to discuss the future of mid-tier arms dealers like himself. As Minami recalls Koko's words, Mildo is shocked that the CCAT may be in trouble. Minami then explains the history of CCAT going back to Curry's background as a pilot in the and how he used his connections to purchase aircraft and use airfields after he left the service. She reveals that Koko informed her about this and points out that somewhere around 2000 the rising costs of transport began to exceed the small arms deals that he specialises in. Additionally, other competitors have been getting arrested, making Curry's position tenuous. Mildo angrily defends Curry but after Mildo adds that this year appears uncertain for CCAT, Mildo threatens to attack her. Karen gets up and puts her pistol down after Minami tells her not to use weapons. While she grips a napkin with her right fist Mildo points out that she knows that Karen lost to Valmet before the two women brawl. As they fight, Minami continues that Koko has pointed out that war continues to be privatised, which Curry concedes has resulted in the actual experience of war becoming more and more remote and increasingly detached. Minami agrees that the battlefields he knew and profited from will likely not return and this means that he will eventually exit the business. Curry concurs but states that he cannot admit defeat to Koko. When he wonders what he would get into next, Minami suggests a restaurant, causing Lu to volunteer to learn how to cook and affirm his commitment to Curry. Mildo concedes defeat after Karen gets the upper hand and also volunteers to help Curry out, which he accepts. After dinner Minami and Karen walk along the waterfront. Minami asks Karen if her hand is OK, although the latter admits that Mildo was not as serious about the fight either. Minami comments that continuing to fight on after the end of an era and getting beaten up for no reason make arms dealers are an odd bunch. In Harfleur, Koko and Jonah are driving at night in a new Volvo S80. She recalls the day they first met when they were driving through the night in similar circumstances but Jonah remains silent, reinforcing the comparison. Anime and manga differences *Mokoena and Malin are also at the airport. *More of the restaurant's furnishings are shown. Lu's shirt is darker, Curry's suit and tie pattern are different, while Mildo's shirt is a shade darker. Curry's business dealings are shown. Karen gets Mildo to charge her first before countering with a punch. The fight is shown in more detail and seesaws back and forth before Karen gets the upper hand. The group is not shown resuming their dinner afterwards. *Koko and Jonah's location while driving is not specified. Koko mentions that the Volvo was recovered as opposed to being a replacement. Category:Volume 9 55